


home.

by mellifluouswoole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Family, Family Dynamics, Foster Care, No Angst, Step-siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just cute wholesome family, phil is trying to exist, seriously they're just amazing bros, techno is tired of everyones bs, toby is very sweet, tommy + tubbo are just cute bros, tommy is gremlin., wilbur is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/pseuds/mellifluouswoole
Summary: toby smith was given away to foster care. he meets his brothers, tommy, wilbur and techno. and also phil is a sleep deprived dad.hijinks ensue.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 462





	1. monopoly & bees

**Author's Note:**

> im a simp for family dynamics.

all he heard was raindrops. raindrops. the small noises filling his ears. it was cold, and everything around him started to fade to black. until he felt someone hold him in his arms. “we have another one.” the man called.

it wasn't nearly that dramatic though. it was mostly paperwork. 

toby was only five when he was sent to foster care. his parents just couldn't take care of him anymore. toby thought foster care would be the end of the world for him. toby thought he was useless. why would his parents give him away? he must be useless. pathetic. and ultimately, he was doomed. right?

the first day waking up in a new home was.. odd? it was quiet, it was lonely. it was... new. it was new, he could have a new start here. he woke up late, like he always did, and headed downstairs. the table was full of other boys. only one of them his age. a blonde one, who was taller than him, but around his age. two brunettes and an older blonde, who he assumed was the foster parent. it was a full house, for sure. he sat a the table, shifting side to side. eyes darting everywhere. he was visibly anxious. lots of strangers everywhere. he didn't remember what others told him last night. his eyes were red from the crying last night.

"hi!" the blonde child yelled. "im tommy!" he cried. the blonde one did not have an inside voice at all. an older brunette patted tommy on the shoulder, telling him to quiet down. "sorry, i meant, im tommy!" he said, happily. toby smiled, waving back. tommy had almost a lisp? his hair was a mess and he had scrapes and bruises everywhere. he seemed like he was the wild card. "these are my brothers. oh and im six too! haha!" tommy said, proudly. tommy was /six/? he looked like a seven year old for sure.

he shifted his attention to the two older brunettes. "im wilbur, and this is techno. we've been here the longest, we're almost old enough to leave, but we probably wont." he said with a chuckle. wilbur's voice was laced with a british accent. his hair was parted to the side, and he talked almost in a singsong tone. he seemed friendly. techno said his hellos. he was tall as well. he had a deep voice and dark eyes. 

"and this is phil, our foster parent! he's basically our dad!" tommy said, as phil waved hi. phil was cooking eggs. "phil is much better at cooking then dave. dave usually burns the food and starts to baby rage!" tommy whispered to toby. toby giggled, saying thanks.

"you're tubbo, right?" tommy asked. tommy had bad memory.

"actually im toby, but you can call me tubbo if you like!" toby said, as he looked at tommy. tommy was really tall. in reality he was only a few inches taller, but to a five year old, it seemed like he was feet taller. 

phil then served the eggs. tommy impatiently hit the table. "eGGS AND TOAST!!" he cried, sipping his orange juice. 

"quiet down tommy, you'll scare the boy." phil warned, patting the blonde on the head. toby felt at home here. his parents still lingered his mind though. but... maybe things wouldn't be so bad, right? after the amazing breakfast made by phil, he heard the door open. 

"will, dave, watch the kids. i have work! and make sure toby doesn't go into my room. love you all! and i hope you have a firsr nice day, toby. i hope /TOMMY/ isn't too much today." he said, glaring at tommy, who was currently eating wilbur's leftovers. tommy gave a toothy smile, waving goodbye at his dad. techno assured phil that everything was, okay, and phil hesitantly drove to work.

"alright kids, dad left me in charge so—"

techno was interrupted by wilbur asking to play monopoly with the kids. "dave, the kids will learn a very important lesson about MONEY! we all know capitalism never works, and communism is better, but it's still important!"

techno, hesitant at first, asked "can tubbo and tommy understand the rules?" 

"we can let them team, and we'll go easy, please?" wilbur begged, as techno finally gave in. 

"what's communism?" toby asked tommy. 

"i think it's supposed to be like grammar. because capitalism is about uppercase letters." tommy explained, unsure himself, but still wanting to seem smart.

"oh." toby replied. "why is capitalism bad?" he asked.

"because we all know grammar is for losers!" tommy said, proudly. tommy looked to the shorter boy, who had a small frown. "unless you like grammar, because you're not a loser. you're an exception." tommy reassured, seeing toby brighten up just a little bit. tommy took toby by the sleeve and dragged him to the living room.

toby looked around the room. it was pretty, pictures of the brothers and phil hung the walls and on top of the mantel. there was a theme of pigs. now that he thought of it, techno was wearing a pig shirt too. perhaps techno liked pigs. he took mental note of that. there were also legos everywhere. tommy put those in a box labelled "TOMMY'S STUFF DO NOT TOUCH OR YOU WILL BE BITTEN!" in uppercase and backwards letters. tommy liked legos.

a guitar stood on a stand, as toby looked at it in awe. "woah! who plays guitar?" he asked. wilbur smiled.

"i play music." he said, with a large grin "i'll play it for you later, alright?" toby smiled and began to get excited. he's never heard one in person.

"yeah!" tommy put his harm around toby and laughed. "wilbur is really good at guitar, he gets ALL the girls!" toby giggled. haha, girls.

toby smiled, as techno called them to the coffee table. techno was the piggybank, he claimed that first. tommy was the shoe, as he thought it was funny. toby chose the cat, he liked cats, and wilbur was a rock, since the other pieces were missing. 

"will, do you want my cat?" toby offered, with a smile. 

"no thank you, but that was awfully kind of you!" will replied, as toby blushed at the compliment. he liked it here. it was calm, it was pristine. toby learned that word from a tv show.

they started to play, as will told them that toby and tommy could help each other out. the first thing tommy said was "I CALL THE MONEY, TUBBO!" he giggled, as toby handed over the money.

wilbur explained taxes, as techno complained about real life taxes. toby asked tommy "taxes are real? i thought it was like a TV show thing?"

tommy laughed, as they started to play. tommy bought everything he landed on, a fierce businessman at heart. toby smiled and offered wilbur or techno money if they were short on cash.

"TOBYY, that's not HOW YOU PLAY!" tommy yelled. toby giggled and apologized.

an hour passed, still trying to make the others bankrupt. tommy was a manical overlord, and wilbur was sleep deprived. techno didn't want to be here, and toby was confused.

"alright, who was the bitch who bought my last railroad?" wilbur said, before techno shot a glare at wilbur. "my bad. i meant who bought my last railroad?" he asked.

"what does bitch mean?" tommy asked, smiling. "am i a bitch? ooh, am i a bitchboy?" tommy said, "bitch bitch bitch!" he chanted, to annoy techno.

"don't say that word! that's for older kids! like, thirteen year olds!" techno scolded, and wilbur held in chuckles. toby gave a confused look, and laughed. tommy was so stupid.

eventually, the game ended, with tommy winning. toby came in second, to the dismay of wilbur, he was last. "son of a bitch." he muttered under his breath.

toby pulled wilbur's sleeve, as since wilbur lost, he had to put the game away "can tommy and i play outside, please?" he asked, with a small smile. wilbur's heart melted. toby was adorable.

"of course, be careful, okay?" wilbur said, as techno watched carefully. techno didn't want toby's first day to be bad, so he was hesitant.

"tommy! tommy! wilbur said yes!" he said happily, as tommy stole some cookies.

"hey tommy! ask fuc- i mean, freaking first you gremlin!" techno yelled, as wilbur got to glare at the older brother. "i meant freaking!" techno defended, as he brushed it off as a stutter.

"if you say so." wilbur said, with a knowing smile. 

as tommy and toby headed out, the two began to climb a tree. "holy crap! look! look!" tommy screamed in panic, his whole face turned red.

"it's a beehive!" toby exclaimed, excitedly. he's never seen one in person.

"you're happy about this? bees are literally demons!" tommy whined, as toby climed the tree higher.

"bees are cute!" he defended, as he put his foot on another branch. he felt a crack, as he not so dramatically fell. tommy quickly jumped after him, looking toby in the eyes.

"are you okay?" tommy asked, as toby looked at him dramatically. 

"i might die!" toby panicked, as tommy giggled.

"it wasn't that far of a fall! stop being so melondramatic." tommy giggled.

"it's melodramatic, i think." toby corrected.

tommy gave a "psh" noise. "if you say so, mr grammar." tommy teased, as he gave a slight smile.

tommy picked toby up and started to walk back to the house. maybe today wasn't so bad.


	2. parties & nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toby gets his welcoming party.
> 
> also cute sibling cuddles.
> 
> *not ship stuff ew that's GROSS!!!*

after phil got home, toby was excited to talk to his new foster father. phil had blonde hair and wore a striped shirt. he was tall, and his voice was nice. phil's personality was friendly but also grounded in reality. 

toby was sitting at the dinner table when phil lit up with a smile. wilbur looked at him with a grin, and motioned for techno to get something out the fridge. tommy looked excited.

"tommy? why is everyone looking at everyone weird?" toby asked. tommy opened his mouth but was given "the look" by phil. the look scared tommy, which scared toby. from what toby knew, tommy was not scared easily. only bees and phil would scare him. yikes.

phil cleared his throat. "in this home, we have something close to a 'second birthday.' when you first showed up to this house." phil explained as wilbur and techno brought a cake in. "it's technically your second birthday, since you showed up today." tommy went and got a banner and told toby to close his eyes. toby did. his eyes were shut. he didn't try to peek, that'd ruin the suprise!!

phil began to talk again, as toby heard shuffling around him. he felt something on his head, he touched it, but a hand slapped it away. "no spoilers!" wilbur said. toby could almost hear his smile in his voice. toby laughed a little bit. 

"so," phil said, "your favorite food i was told is McDonalds, so open your eyes. i tried to make McDonalds but homemade, haha!" phil smiled, as toby opened his eyes. a cake, fries and hamburgers lied in front of him. toby started to cry as he read the banner.

"welcome home tubbo."

was what it read. he started to break down in tears. tommy quickly went to comfort the boy, as wilbur pat his head. "why are you crying? do you not like it?" tommy asked, holding toby in his arms. "are you... okay?" tommy asked, his voice cracking, sympathy in his eyes.

phil walked over to him, as he sat down next to the five year old. "toby, what's wrong?" he asked, as toby tried to get his composure. he felt his body shake, as he choked out a sob. it wasn't bad tears, at least he thought. the transition to a new home would be difficult for toby, and all throughout the day he would randomly start to tear up. only to wipe it away. questions swirled his head, like "why did they leave me?" or "was i not good enough?" and the most important.

"why do they love me so much?"

he looked at phil. "d-do you guys actually love me? do you guys... care about me?" he asked, clutching the chair sides. his knuckles became powdered red. 

tommy looked at techno and wilbur, as techno said "we love and care about you— so so much, because you're now part of our family."

"yeah! and you are fun and such a good brother!" tommy said, with a contagious smile. toby smiled a little when he said brother.

toby wasn't alone anymore, toby wasn't hated. toby had brothers.

toby asked, "can we have some food now, thank you. thank you... thank you so much." he thanked. "i love you guys."

wilbur got the plates out, before saying "we're your family now, toby. we love you too.

as the cake was cut, and the food was given out, toby felt a little bit better. he might not get better right away, but that's okay. he had a family to help him, right?

\---

after the party and celebrations, toby went to his room. he didn't actually /think/ about this, tommy and toby shared a room. tommy's half was full of his lego creations and posters. minecraft posters, lego posters, and TV shows he didn't know. toby's had some o his belongings in there. his bee stuffed animals, stars on the ceiling, and his clothes in his closet. his books lined the shelves.

"oh yeah!" tommy said, plopping onto his bed. "wilbur likes decorating rooms so he put your stuff here!" he said, as he started to get ready for bed. "we gotta sleep soon, techno gets angry if you aren't in bed!" tommy joked, smiling.

toby nodded, laying in his green bedsheets that they got him. tommy's was red and white. "goodnight, tommy!" he said, laying down.

"goodnight, toby."

as he fell into sleep, his dreams started. the dream pictured a dark room, all alone. his eyes darted left and right. it was dark, it was cold. it was silent. and no one else was there. "hello?" he yelled. "hello?" his voice echoed more. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" he pounded on the walls as liquid fell from the ceiling. it was red. 

"hello? TOMMY? PHIL? w-wilbur...?" his voice started to waver. he then heard his parents' voice. it was muddy and hard to hear. he put his ears to the wall, the red liquid touching his head.

"no one loves him. no one cares. why would we? toby is useless, toby is hated. no one cares about him." his mother started to laugh and then we awoke. he started to cry. his heart beat unbelievably quickly, holding back tears to wake up tommy. toby looked at tommy. he was sleeping soundly.

toby hiccuped, before realizing that we was too loud. tommy woke up from that. 

"toby? toby? are you okay?" tommy asked, drowsiness lacing his slurred speech. toby squeaked out a yes, but his tears said otherwise. "did you? are you? do you want to talk about it?"

toby explained the dream, and tommy just listened and nodded the whole time. "why don't you sleep in my bed? do you want... a hug?" tommy asked. toby nodded, walking over to tommy's bed, as tommy patted the shorter one and hugging him. toby started to fall asleep in tommy's arms, as the older brother smiled. "you know, toby. you're not alone anymore. you have three brothers and a dad."

"thank you, tommy. do you mind if i sleep in your bed? it's soft and—" tommy nodded, cutting toby off with a yes.

"you don't need any justification, toby. it's okay." tommy said. toby realized that even if tommy was loud and mean, tommy still cared— and loved his family.

and that's okay.

wilbur may or may not have taken 20 pictures of the two being cute, but tommy and toby didn't need to know.


	3. fist fights and kfc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and toby try to eat lunch, and is attacked by two kids. a fist fight happens. (tommorow is my birthday woo! birthday pog!)

as the next few days rolled by, nothing intresting happened. it was simple, it was nice. and school was going to be starting soon, which meant tommy and toby would be in the same class. but unfortunately, that wouldn't be for a few more weeks. 

today was to be calm, as tommy had something fun planned. tommy really liked toby, but he wanted to bond with his new brother more. so one day, he headed to the living room where toby was looking at the piano that wilbur used occasionally.

"toby! tobbbyyy!" tommy wailed, flopping onto the couch next to toby. the brunette looked at him, with a smile.

"yes, tommy? what do you need?" toby asked, his attention shifting to the blonde. "do you wanna play? we can play like—" toby was interrupted. 

"let's play outside! techno said it was okay already and wilbur's out with his 'girlfriend!'" toby giggled. haha, girls. "so we can go outside! please? please! please!!!" tommy begged, with his hands clasped. "you can choose what to play!"

toby thought for a second. "well, we could have a picnic! we can ask techno if it's okay!" he suggested, before running off. tommy heard toby ask techno, and techno finally agreed. "techno said yes! yay!!" he said, with a contagious smile. 

toby started to the kitchen, as tommy trailed behind by mere inches. "what should we pack?" toby asked, as techno walked in. 

"i don't trust two /almost/ kindergartners pack a picnic. i'll pack them, alright?" techno said, getting some food out. toby nodded, before heading to the living room to wait.

tommy sat on the couch, impatiently. he started tap on the coffee table, as toby looked at the many photos. toby saw one at a birthday, wilbur's 15th to be exact, then one at a park, one at the festival. he saw a new photo.

toby's welcoming party. they put him up there too. "hey, tommy! look!" he said, pointing at the picture. "it's you and me!" he said, with a smile. 

tommy was busy being impatient, "im bored, toby!!" he whined, poking toby's arm. 

"he'll be done soon, be patient!" toby said. he was awfully sleepy today, perhaps he should nap later.

"i know, but that's so BORING! im tommy! im not boring at all!" he replied, before heading to the kitchen to pester techno.

luckily, techno was done packing, as toby grabbed the blanket. tommy was so excited, so they headed to the front yard and got their food ready.

two sandwiches (one of which had the crusts cut off, because tommy liked making everyone's life more difficult) and one without mayo (because mayo is disgusting, like, it tastes like uncooked eggs and gym sock. rant over), toby handed over the sandwich to tommy, who was currently downing his soda. "techno made a mistake giving you sugar!" toby giggled, as he opened his juicebox. he sipped it methodically (he learned that word from a book), as they had a nice conversation about women.

"women are funny, they have so much fat!" tommy said, before looking around. he heard two sets of footsteps, as two neighborhood kids from down the street decided to stop by on their very nice picnic and intrude.

"pink blanket??? what are you? sissies?" one of them asked, with a drawl and snarl. the other kid with a orange shirt laughed.

"shut up! we're having fun, something you seem to have trouble to do, loser!" tommy replied, snapping back. toby grabbed tommy's arm.

the kids laughed, before looking at toby. "is that your boyfriend?" orange shirt laughed, pushing down tommy who decided to stand up.

"he's my brother, creep!" tommy screamed, before punching him. toby closed his eyes, as he heard tommy fight two kids. yep, a six year old fighting two maybe older kids. this was fair. toby hated fighting, his parents used to do it all the time. his head felt light, his blood boiled and he started to panic. he heard tommy growl, as he heard the other kid's tooth crack, as the two ran away. 

tommy, who eventually tapped toby on the shoulder, said pridefully "i won the fight!" he said, laughing. "losers!" he yelled at the two who surrendered.

"are you okay, tommy?" he asked, as he helped tommy go inside. tommy had a few bruises and his nose was bleeding. he got scratched on his eye as well. and there was a bite mark. "jeez, those kids... they were definitely trying to get you angry. im sorry i didn't help tommy.. i don't like fighting!" he said, feeling awfully guilty.

"i don't mind, toby. i like fighting!" tommy replied happily, a huge smile plastered on his face. smiling despite the pain, that was brave- toby thought.

tommy then headed to the bathroom, as toby told techno that tommy got hurt. techno began to call wilbur, as toby helped bandage up his brother.

"you need to be careful, i don't want you hurt." toby said, bandaging his nose up, trying to get it to stop bleeding. why does a human body have so much blood? and why does it have to be so messy?

"im okay, bro! don't worry!" he said, before flinching. toby was putting water on a cut. "how do you know so much about this?" tommy asked, with a curious expression.

"i got hurt a lot and my mom taught me because they weren't home a lot." toby replied, as tommy realized— thats why toby was so smart and mature for his age. he was alone a lot of the time.

"oh." tommy replied, as techno knocked on the door. techno walked in, concerned.

"what happened to you?" techno said, carrying tommy to the living room. tommy tried to explain he could walk, as techno ignored him. "did you fall? did you—"

tommy interrupted him, "nope! i got into a fist fight! two kids were making fun of our pink picnic blanket!" he said, with a prideful grin. wilbur and his girlfriend walked in, as wilbur heard.

"you got into a fist fight? your first!!" wilbur yelled, hugging tommy. "did you win?" he asked, as tommy nodded proudly.

"yes! yes i did!" he said, as techno gave wilbur a dirty look. 

"sorry, sorry, i meant.. don't fight anyone anymore!" wilbur scolded, as he got on the phone with phil. toby turned his attention to wilbur's girlfriend. 

"hi there! im tommy!" tommy announced to wilbur's lady. "you're really short!" tommy said, rudely. toby nudged him.

she giggled, replying with "im niki." shaking the short blonde's hand. "your brothers are funny, will!"

"im toby! sorry about tommy, he's just rude." he said, with a large smile. "i like your name, it's pretty!"

"hey niki, wanna have dinner at our house? phil has kfc." wilbur asked, as niki nodded.

haha. wilbur had a girlfriend.

then a knock was at their door.


	4. cuddles & strawberry dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toby literally wears a strawberry dress and tommy has trust issues.

toby was happily laying in bed. he enjoyed that. it was a sunday morning, who hated sunday mornings? he looked across the room, seeing his brother fast asleep. he checked the lego-themed alarm clock that tommy seemed to be attached to. it read 7:45 AM. the soft rays of light painted the blue walls a soft orange, the deep shade making it easier to wake up. he looked around, the posters that tommy had plastered in his room, as clothes strung messily around the room floor. toby got up, his green pajama pants dragging across the floor. he picked up tommy's clothes, putting them in the hamper before he went downstairs. everyone was asleep.

he was okay with that, since he just wanted to water his plants. he grabbed a cup of water, before heading back upstairs, careful to not creak too loudly. he opened the door and watered the plants on the windowsill. a bonsai tree, a pot of flowers and a small cactus. he then laid back in bed. he needed something to do, since he was awake so early. perhaps he could make breakfast? he had no clue how to cook food, maybe he could look it up? he wanted to go and play the piano, but he decided against it. it was loud and he didn't know how to read sheet music. he could maybe draw, but he wasn't any good. he remembered the events from last night. apparently the older sister of the two jerks who fought tommy, maia (mxmtoon), apologized for their bad behavior and offered the brothers' dinner. wilbur said it was okay, though. as he was thinking to himself, he heard tommy yawn, as tommy rubbed his eyes. tommy's eyes were red and he seemed slightly anxious. "are you okay, tommy?" toby asked

"im fine." he said, coldly. his abrasive tone was nothing new, but he seemed down for some reason. 

"you aren't though, what's wrong?" toby asked, sitting up, his face painted with a look of concern. he forced a smile, however his smile slowly faded as he saw tommy start to cry. 

tommy hiccuped slightly. "yesterday wasn't fun.. i had a bad dream about it. i dreamed that they hit you instead of me!" tommy said, loudly.

toby spoke in a quiet tone to not awake the other people. "tommy..." he went to go and sit next to his brother. "it's okay.. you're okay.. we're okay." he said. toby knew tommy wasn't one for hugs, but tommy subverted expectations by hugging toby. he let his head lay on the shorter boy's shoulders. "tommy..." he whispered, patting him on the back.

"i— i've barely known you yet. a week, right? yet i feel like you're my best friend.. im so bad at this." tommy laughed, clutching the shorter boy harder. "i guess ive never had a friend— or a brother. or anyone." tommy said, letting go of the hug.

"tommy..." toby said, quietly. toby patted tommy on the head. "don't worry about me, okay?" he said, "i won't leave you or anything. i'll be your brother forever!" he said, standing up. "i think phil is awake. we should get up, okay? and... don't worry. you don't need to protect me. i won't leave you." 

tommy stood up, feeling a little better. tommy would still protect toby, since that's what older brothers did. but maybe toby could protect tommy, too.

\---

phil woke up wilbur and techno, as he saw the boys get up. "we're having breakfast at maia's house. the two boys apologized and promised to not be mean again, and maia's mom said it was okay. they feel bad." phil explained. tommy nodded, as toby giggled. haha, girls. (apparently y'all LOVE that line pog)

they quickly got dressed and walked over a few houses to a cream white house. "alright boys, be nice, don't be rude and tommy, mind your manners, okay?" phil said, looking at tommy. tommy eagerly nodded his head as wilbur knocked twice.

the door opened to the mom, as long as two older boys and maia. "hello! im so happy you could come today!" tommy tapped toby's shoulder, looking at the two boys. one of them wore a green hoodie with a smiley face, and the other wore a blue t-shirt.

"im so sorry about the situation last night... this is dream and george. they promised to be nicer." maia explained, toby got a bit anxious about this, and hid behind tommy. "your boys are very cute, mr. phil." maia complimented, before the mom let them in. they took their shoes off.

"i want to punch those two in the face already." wilbur told techno, as techno laughed loudly. "how old are they? 5th graders?" wilbur asked, as techno responded with a shrug.

maia was wearing a pretty blue dress, as their mom (who looked a lot like maia), was wearing a red sweater. "go play with each other and be nice, okay?" phil said, as he talked with mother maia. the kids split up into two groups. techno and wilbur were to play with dream and george, as tommy and toby were to play with maia.

"your dress is pretty!" toby told maia, his brown hair covering his face. he felt embarassed. he shifted from side to side as maia's face gave a smile.

"thank you, toby. i think i have another one like this!" maia responded, as tommy looked confused. 

tommy had an idea. "you should wear the dress, toby!" he said, with a gremlin-like smile. "you'd look like a very pretty man!" 

toby laughed at the thought as maia went along with it right away, "give me one second!" she said, before coming back with a sparkly strawberry dazzled pink dress. it was long compared to the height of toby but he slipped in on top of his green button up. it went past his legs. maia clapped, giggling. "you look adorable!" maia loved kids.

tommy laughed, as he went to grab wilbur and techno. wilbur opened the door, as he took a picture of toby.

toby's long brown shaggy hair made him look like a girl already, his round and soft features on his face making him look like a small disney princess. phil went to see what the commotion was about, as he saw the tiny princess toby.

let's just say toby did not live this moment down for very long, as dream and george started to laugh at the five year old. that is until they saw tommy's glare and stopped. imagine losing a fight to a six year old.

toby took off the dress and thanked maia. maia responded with a "no problem! you were very cute in it!" as tommy took toby's hand to go and eat breakfast.

a very fun day this would be.


End file.
